Love Comes from Weird Places but so has my entire life
by alwayssuperwholocked
Summary: Amber Brown grew up at the Roadhouse, and when you're there you pick up some information on the Winchesters. But Amber never thought she would meet Sam, they become quick friends but is it something more?/ Post Season 7, before Season 8. My first FanFic, please review. Rated M for later chapters. Sam Winchester/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Creepy Houses

I slowly padded through the abandoned house. Why are all the cases in creepy houses? Why can't I have a case where I'm in a really nice hotel? I heard the floorboards creak above me. 'Great, probably some punk ass teenager,' I thought to myself and grabbed my gun. I slowly went upstairs and found one of the doors was open. A guy came out pointing a gun at _me_.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's not relevant, why are you here?" I asked him, I already knew the answer. I grew up around hunters so I can easily identify one. The man had long brown hair and was wearing a leather jacket. His jeans have obviously been worn and fought in many times, based off the rips all over them.

"I'm here on police business." He answered. I snorted at his response. "What is so funny?"

"Here is my guess as to why you're here; you noticed in the papers that there have been multiple deaths recently at this residence. You looked at the towns paper and seen the pattern so you decided to come check the house for EMF readings." I smirked as the huge man stuttered on his words. "I know you're a hunter and yes you are looking for a poltergeist."

"I- I… how?"

"Irrelevant. "

"How do you know I'm looking for a poltergeist?"

"I'm looking for the same thing, just one step ahead. I'm pretty sure I know who ii is, come on; let's go back to my house and I will catch you up." He just nodded and I stuck out my hand. "Amber Brown, hunter, who are you?"

"Sam Winchester."

"Nice to meet you Sam; lets go." I smiled and led the way out of the house. "Wait, you name sounds familiar, didn't you have a brother?" Growing up at the roadhouse, one tends to hear a lot about the Winchesters.

"Yeah, and he died." Sam whispered, he was standing in the doorway of the house.

"That sucks, sorry I brought it up."

"You know when someone says a family member has died you say sorry about their loss."

"It wasn't my fault so I have nothing to be sorry about. Besides being sorry isn't going to bring him back." Sirens went off behind and I jumped. " Don't move," I told Sam and went to the fence.

"Amber, what are you doing here?" The officer asked. It was my good friend James.

"Working a case,"

"You don't think-"

"Yes it is. I have to go, see you later." I turned and walked back to the house.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I will explain everything at my house, let's go." I said and got in my pick-up, Sam following suit in his own car.


	2. Chapter 2: Where's the Body?

On the way back to my house my thoughts turned to Sam. I mean whos wouldn't? I grew up at the Roadhouse, Jo and I were practically sisters. I heard all about the Winchesters like how good of a hunter John was and when John was in, how proud he was of his boys. I remember hearing about Sam's stellar grades and how Dean would be a great hunter someday. I thought about the Sam today. He seemed nice, and a little trusting; i just hope he wont turn out to be a dick. i pulled into my driveway and jumped out of my truck when Sam was turning his car off.

"What was that about with the police officer?" was the first thing out of Sams mouth. I sighed.

"We got lucky, that's what happened. James is my best friend and he knows I hunt the supernatural. Now let's got inside so I can catch you up." I led the way to my front door, and through my house. "Want a drink?" Sam nodded, I grabbed two beers from the fridge. I then grabbed the folder that had all my information in it. "Give me a minuet to set this up, I have a process that basically only my deranged mind can understand." I explained as I pulled the papers out of the folder.

"Ok, if you knew that it was a gost, why were you at the house?" Sam asked.

"Backing up some information, I wanted to get a look at the thing so I could cross referance it with the two profiles I have." I stood up and looked over the paperwork I had set up. "So basically I think it's this chick, it fits the M.O. of whats going on and, get this, she-"

"hung herself. Ok, that makes sense seeing as all the victims have been strangeled to death." Sam glanced up at me. "The look on your face sugests that there is some complications with burning her bones."

"Yeah, you could say that, if i could find bones to burn, I asked the morge and she wasn't cremated but she has no living family in the area that I could ask."

"Can I see your computer?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure, it's right here," I handed it to him and he looked at the screensaver.

"Ex?" He asked, the picture was vandalized in anyway I could think of anf i was quite proud of it.

"Yes, with the help of photoshop, just search whatever you wanted to search." I rolled my eyes. After a few minuets Sam found what he was looking for. "Ok, so you know how you said there was no family in the area so i searched and it turns out she has family two towns over and I dug a little deeper. She was barried in a cemetary over there." I glanced at the clock, it's 3:30.

"Listen, I'm almost falling asleep now so why dont we go out and burn the bones tomorrow."

"Alright," Sam yawned, making me yawn. "I better go see if a place is open where I can get a room." He stood up.

"No, if you're going to help me the least i can do is let you crash in my gueat room."

"Alright, I guess I will go get my bag." He yawned again and so did I.

"If you make me yawn again you will sleep on the couch." I threatened.

"Still more comfortable than a motel bed." Sam chuckled. When Sam came in with his bag I directed him to the bathroom and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: New Partner

I only got four hours of sleep so my first thought was coffee. I almost literally rolled out of bed and started making the best thing ever. I took a quick shower, poured myself some coffee and got stuff out for pancakes. Sam came out, his hair all over the place.

"Do you need to borrow my hair brush?" I asked. Sam shot me a glare from the doorway. He sat at the table and I put a cup of coffee down in front of him.

"Thanks," he muttered as I flipped the pancakes.

"So I was thinking, if we head out soon, we can get over to that other town to scope the place out. As much as I trust the internet I just want to make sure that she is actually buried over there." Sam just shrugged.

"How are you awake?"

"Two and a half cups of coffee." I responded and set down a plate with two pancakes in front of him. "If you want more, they're right there." I pointed and dumped syrup on my food and sat down. "Sorry, I've been told I can be overwhelming at times." I smiled at Sam and he smiled back.

"It's just... we meet five hours ago and you just made me the most amazing pancakes ever. You just seem really outgoing,"

"I get that a lot." I smiled. "So, after this are you going on your own?" People shouldn't be alone if they can help it. The only reason I'm alone at the moment is because my ex-boyfriend is a lying cheater.

"That sucks," Sam said.

"Oh my god, was I thinking out loud?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a bit," Sam said, a smile playing at his soft looking lips. I shook my head and looked back at Sam.

"You never answered my question though." I looked at the handsome man sitting across the table from me. He shook his head.

"I don't know, since Dean died I've basically been depressed and not fun to be around. The only thing I've really been able to focus on is hunting." Sam tried to explain.

"Then let's make a deal. You will try to fight whatever depression you have going on and come back to being a person and I will let you stay here as a place to crash between cases."

"That sounds fair but I will do you one better. How about we become partners instead?" I thought for a moment, Sam had an expectant look on his face.

"Okay, that sounds good." I smiled over at him and Sam almost looked relived. "We should get going soon, the sooner we get over there the sooner we come home."

"Yeah," Sam said and stood up. "Thanks, by the way. You don't meet very many hunters like you."

"Well, I'm one of a kind." I smiled and Sam chuckled. "We should be heading out soon though. Be ready to go in about five minuets." I went out in search of my phone. I remember setting it down last night; but I have no idea where. "Hey Sam ,do you know where my phone is?"

"Um, I think you left it in the kitchen." Sam came out of the guest room without a shirt. He has some serious abs.

"Th-thanks." I stutter and blushed like a freaking virgin. Trust me, I'm not. I grabbed my phone, internally kicking myself for getting a little flustered. I grabbed my bag, wiped the flour off my phone and called for Sam. "Ready to go?" I asked as Sam slipped his gun in the waistband of his pants.

"Yeah." We headed out to my truck and jumped in.

"Pick whatever radio station you want, I really don't care." He flipped through the stations and i smiled. I haven't had a partner since my dad died.


	4. Chapter 4: Now What?

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered as we pulled up to the cemetery. The thing was freaking huge. "Nothing is ever easy, is it?" I glanced over at Sam and he shook his head.

"Nope, so get to looking." He smirked at me. I stuck out my tongue at him."How old are you?"

"Five," I said and held up four fingers. Sam laughed.

"Seriously though, how old are you?"

"26, why does it matter?"

"I'm just curious. Let's go find that grave."

"You sound to happy about looking for a grave." I laughed at him. We searched, and searched, and searched. We looked for almost three excruciating hours before Sam finally shouted something about finding the grave. "Awesome." I muttered as I walked over to where he was standing. "Good old Irene, suffering even after death." I sighed.

"We still have like two hours before sunset, so do you want to head into town to get a drink or something to pass the time?"

"How about dinner?"

"Sure, I'm starving." We headed back to my truck and jumped in. "Wait, this isn't a date right?" I paused at Sam's question.

"No, we're just passing time right?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's just the way we were talking..."

"Yeah." We fell into an awkward silence on the way into the small town. I pulled into a diner. It got really awkward when the waitress asked if we were dating. I blushed and so did Sam. We finished dinner with another hour or so to kill so we went to the bar to play pool. We played about six games and I won four of them. I glanced out the window and noticed it was dark. "Hey, we should head out, it's dark."

"Yeah." Sam put on his jacket and we headed for the door. Some douche bag stopped us halfway out.

"Hey cutie, why don't you ditch shaggy here and come with me? I can show you some real fun."

"Um, no thanks." I muttered and he grabbed my arm.

"Come on, I wont take no for an answer." He smirked at me.

"Oh yes you will." I said and punched him in the face, he fell over the bar. "Don't fuck with an FBI agent again or I will have you arrested for harassment so fast, your head will spin." I flashed my fake badge at the idiot and walked out of the bar.

"Dude that was fucking awesome." Sam smiled at me as we got in my truck.

"I just hope I didn't damage what few brains he had left." I said laughing and Sam joined in.

"I don't think I've laughed this much in a while." Sam said and glanced over at me.

"Well, I've been told I'm a natural comedian." I joked as we pulled up to the cemetery. "Well, let's go burn this bitch." I smiled and ran around to the back of my truck.

"You could fit a body back here," Sam commented as i handed him a shovel.

"That's the point. It's come in handy a few times. It's my dad's design. He left me the truck when he died."

"How did he die?"

"Werewolf, I didn't get there in time. He died on the way to the hospital." I muttered. I haven't told anyone how my dad died. Not ever. For some reason I trusted Sam, like a lot. We dug up the body and burned the thing in a few hours. I let Sam drive back. "We should go back to the house to make sure she really is dead. This seems way to easy."

"Yeah, good idea." Sam said and we pulled up to the house. I grabbed my bag and we headed inside. "So just one clean sweep of the building then go home?"

"Yup. Should be simple; these things never are though." I sighed and headed up the front steps. As soon as we went into the house the door slammed itself shut.

"Fantastic," Sam sighed.


	5. Chapter 5:The Fight is On

"What did we miss?" I asked Sam, confusion evident on his face. I ran everything over in my mind. "There has to be something holding her here." I muttered.

"She hung herself right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"What if-"

"there is still some of her on the rope." I finished his thought. "Okay, next question; where's the rope?"

"Wait, how would she -"

"Rope burn might have taken skin cells off." I cut over his question, I felt uneasy just standing there. We were open targets. "Oh, another thing. She hung herself because she was depressed right?"

"That would be my guess."

"What if all of her victims were depressed?"

"That would make me-"

"the perfect target." I finished again. "Okay, so think. Did you see a rope anywhere?"

"I don't... yes, in the room I came out of when we first met."

"Let's go." We headed for the stairs but she was waiting. "Well, hello Irene." I muttered as I shot her with a salt round. We began to head upstairs but Sam was thrown backwards. "SAM!" I yelled and ran back down. He just moaned in response. "You're coming with me." I pulled him up and didn't let go of his hand. I let go only to open the door. I walked in and Sam followed me in. The bitch pounced on me this time. Sam hit her with an iron bar and helped me up.

"Search the entire room." We opened drawers and the closet. I finally found the freaking thing under the bed. I turned around and the ghost had Sam pinned to the wall. I swung the iron bar and she vanished but was back almost instantly. I fell back and so did Sam. "Amber, get the rope, I'l keep her occupied." Sam said and I dove for the rope. After a few tries with the lighter, I just tossed it aside. I lit a match and the rope caught fire. I turned and so did Irene.

"Sam, are you ok?" He had slumped to the ground. He nodded and I helped him up. "Let's just go home." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Good idea." Sam said and rubbed the back of his head. "I almost feel bad for her."

"Dude, she just tried to kill us and you feel _bad_?" I shot him a weird look.

"I mean if she committed suicide, she obviously had a crappy life. A crappy after life now too."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." I sighed and shut my truck off. "I just need sleep, and a freaking aspirin. The girl could pack a punch." Sam just chuckled. I took some and tossed the bottle to Sam. "I'm heading to bed, see you in the morning." I yawned.

"Good night, and thanks for saving my sorry ass." Sam smiled.

"Don't mention it." I smiled back and went into my room.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Dreams

_Running is all I can remember. Running from a werewolf. The same one that killed my dad. No rounds, no weapons, no plan and now backed against a wall. I was going to die and I guess I'm ok with it. I mean it's not fun to stare down the thing that's about to kill you. I had a plan though. I jumped between it's legs and took off running. Sure it won't get me far but at least I could say I tried. I tripped over my dad's body. I couldn't just leave him. We only had each other as I grew up. He laid broken and beaten and I knelled next to him. The werewolf caught up to me and I just looked up at it with sad eyes. This was it. It pounced and... _I woke up screaming.

"Amber, are you ok?" Sam asked as he ran in my room. I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. He sat on the edge of my bed and pulled me into a hug. "Everything will be fine, it was just a dream." He whispered. I just nodded again. "Want to talk about it?" I shook my head. He sighed but we stayed in this position for a while.

"Sam, why did you come in here?" I asked and pulled away so I could look him in the eye.

"You sounded like you were in trouble, so I came to see if you were ok." Sam said and at that exact moment I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"We've only known each other for about a day though," I muttered and Sam smiled.

"As you said before, you're really outgoing so I got to know you a lot in a short amount of time. I have another question though; you knew about me and my brother, how?" I smiled up at Sam.

"When my dad would go on hunts, he would leave me at the Roadhouse. He really only trusted me with Ellen I guess. I met your dad a few times. He would brag about you boys all the time. It was actually annoying after hearing the same story eight different times. I thought it was sweet though." I explained. Sam nodded, understanding. "What about you, I barely know you?"

"Well, it's a long story..." Sam gave me a basic overview of what's happened since 2005.

"That's fucked up. You have worse luck than I do." I muttered. Sam laughed.

"I did have a rabbits foot once. It ended up being more trouble than luck. I lost one of my shoes." I started laughing. "It was traumatizing, don't laugh."

"Losing your shoe was traumatizing?"

"No, the whole thing was what traumatized me. Losing my shoe was just pathetic." We both started laughing that time. "Ok, so tell me about your dad." I sighed and laid back.

"What's not to tell? He was caring and funny. He tried his best to protect me. He was, in my opinion, one of the greatest dads ever. I just miss him, a lot. Life goes in though and instead of moping and falling into a depression, I try to make him proud. I hunt and kill, save people; just as he would." Sam laid next to me.

"I guess that's what I should be doing instead of just going through the motions." I glanced over at him.

"In my unprofessional opinion; you should just take a day of self pity. Watch crappy movies, eat sugary food and relax. You can do that tomorrow. As soon as I find a new case you need to come back to the real world though."

"I don't know..."

"Either that or you can clean the bathroom." I smirked at the face he made. "Relax and movies it is." I giggled.


	7. Chapter 7: Is it More than a Friendship

I woke up to the smell of smoke and the smoke detector beeping. I ran into the kitchen to see Sam standing over a flaming pan. I grabbed the top and put it over the flame. I then opened all the windows to air out the smoke.

"Good morning." Sam smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"What were you making?" I asked.

"French toast." He mumbled and I laughed at him. My phone rang as I was still laughing.

"Hello?" I giggled.

"Amber, what's up?" I heard.

"Hey James. Nothing much, just airing out the house."

"I know, I can see the smoke two houses down."

"Well, thanks for not calling 911." I muttered. "Wanna meet at the diner?" I asked as I tried to scrape the burnt bread off of the pan.

"Yeah, sounds good. Can I bring Oliver?"

"Yeah, I'm bringing a plus one as well." I heard James laugh on the other end. "What, it is very possible for me to have a friend." I muttered and blushed. Last night when Sam came into my room to comfort me I decided that I was uncontrollably falling in love with the man.

"Whatever, see you in 14." James laughed and hung up.

"We are going to a diner with my friend." I grabbed my keys. Sam wiped the soot from his eyes.

"Give me a second to wash my face." He stumbled out of the room and I just laughed. "Don't judge me." I heard him shout and I laughed even more. "Let's go." He ran past me and jumped into my truck.

"You look like an excited puppy." I giggled as we headed down the road. We pulled int to the diner and James looked at me.

"14.30. You're late."

"Well, there was a small problem with ashes." I glanced back at Sam and we both started laughing. "Sam this is James and his boyfriend Oliver. Guys, this is Sam." I said as I sat down. A waitress walked over and took our orders. Flirting with Sam in the process.

"You, deal with the..."

"Yeah, it's good and dead." I smiled over my coffee.

"Well, you will not believe what happened. Jessica and Brandon broke up." Oliver said.

"No! I seriously thought they would get married."

"It turns out Brandon was banging Jenna behind Jessica's back."

"That man whore." I muttered.

"I am so lost right now." Sam whispered just loud enough for me to hear. The waitress set our food down and I seen her shoot a glare at me. I just smiled back.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes." Oliver said and smiled at me.

"I am a perfect angel." I smirked. The entire table snorted. "You guys can go die in a hole." I mumbled and ate my eggs. They laughed as I reached for my phone. I was going to check the weather. Sam just happened to reach for his phone at the same time.

"Are you two sexting each other?" James joked and I chocked on my coffee. Sam turned an impressive shade of crimson. I glared at him and Sam just looked into his coffee.

"Listen; I was just checking the weather. So just shut your mouth." I told James. "Otherwise, I wont cook for you again. Is that clear?" All the men yelled.

"Whoa, now I know James made a perverted comment... as usual; but there is no reason to take away your amazing cooking." Oliver said and I laughed.

"Like I would really do that. Y'all should know when I cook I make more than I need."

"Whatever." James huffed and took out his phone. 'R u 2 dating or something?' He sent me. I glared at him. 'No, why?' He chuckled. 'U 2 r acting like couple.' He laughed hysterically as my face turned red.

"I hate you so much." I told him. Sam and Oliver were having their own conversation and not paying any attention to us.

"No you don't." He smirked. When we finished breakfast the waitress slipped Sam her number. We parted ways and Sam and I jumped into the truck.

"So, are we going to go home and look for a case?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Right after I take of the burnt bread." I smirked at him and we both laughed.


	8. Chapter 8: Definitely More Than Friends

**AN/ Mature content.**

* * *

"Personal day today Sam." I announced, standing on a chair.

"Why?"

"For the past three or four days I have been working on a case and encase you haven't noticed there are pizza boxes, cans and dirty dished strewn around my house." I motioned to the mess that surrounded us.

"Right, want me to help with dishes?" Sam asked and added his coat to the mess. I threw a towel at him to retaliate. We were in the middle of dishes when Sam decided it would be funny to squirt me with the kitchen hose.

"Sam!" I squealed.

"You want me to stop?" I nodded. "Alright," Sam shrugged and stopped. I stood dripping water in my kitchen. "You looked a little dry," he smirked at me.

"Thanks for being considerate. Come here and give me a hug." Sam ran out the door into the yard. "Sam get your ass back here." I shouted and next thing I knew I was sprayed with the garden hose. I squealed again and ran at Sam. I finally caught him around the waist. "Now you're soaked too." I smirked up at him.

"Thanks." He sighed and I giggled. "You are a very giggly person." Sam commented.

"Well, I do have the mental stability of a 13 year old." We began to head back towards the house. I got inside and slipped on the tiles in the kitchen. Sam caught me around the waist and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. Our faces were inches from each others. Sam stood us up but neither of us moved our hands. "Thanks." I breathed. Sam nodded. He leaned in and kissed me, gentle but with a hidden want. He pulled away after a few seconds though.

"Sorry," He muttered and stared at his feet.

"Don't be." I moved his head back and kissed him with a lot more passion this time. It took about a half a second for him to react. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and we both fought for dominance but Sam won easily. He backed us against the wall and his hands traveled down and cupped my ass. I moaned against his lips then he sifted to my neck, kissing and sucking on my neck. A hand came up and massaged my boobs. I let out a soft moan again and palmed him through his jeans. He gasped and grabbed my thighs.

I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to his room while I kissed down his neck. Sam tossed me on the bed and crawled up to me. His hands grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off of me. I did the same to his shirt. He fought to get my bra off while I dealt with his belt. When I had his pants unbuttoned he finally got my bra off. He finished yanking off his pants and I noticed the bulge in his boxers. He began a relentless attack on my boobs and all I could do was run my hands through his ridiculously long hair. When he decided he was done with my breasts he moved downward even more. His fingers latched onto my underwear and yanked them off quickly. At that moment I flipped us over so I was on top. I pulled his boxers off and ran a finger up his length. He groaned when my tongue ran over the head. I took all off him into my mouth, so far I was almost choking. I began to bob and suck and lick until I found a pattern that Sam seemed to like... A LOT. He wrapped his hands up in my hair.

"Amber, I'm gonna-" He came and I swallowed all of it. He pulled me back up and kissed me. Sam flipped us over so he was on top again. He slid down and kissed the inside of my thigh, kissing upward and never broke eye contact. He slipped a finger in me and I moaned. He smirked and slipped in a second finger and began scissoring. I could feel the pressure building in my stomach. His other hand began to massage my breasts again. I moaned and came in Sam's hand. He sucked on his fingers. I moaned, just getting off on the sight. He reached up and pulled a condom out of the drawer by the bed. He pulled it on and positioned himself at my entrance. He looked at me as though he was having second thoughts. I nodded and he slowly pushed into me. We both moaned, getting the release we both needed. Sam gave me a second to adjust before he started thrusting into me. He started slowly at first and quickly picking up speed. He came down and kissed my neck. I moaned and I felt him smile. Sam nibbled my ear. "You're so beautiful. So wet, so tight." I close to the edge and I could tell he was too. Sam's thrusts became more and more wild and out of pace.

"Oh god, Sam!" I came and after a few thrusts Sam came too. We both caught our breath and he pulled out of me. Sam pulled off the used condom and tossed it aside. He pulled me into his arms. He kissed me on the head and we laid together for a while.


	9. Chapter 9: You Want a Dog?

It's been two month since Sam and I started sleeping together. I was grocery shopping with James because it was the first time I was actually home in the past month or so. We just came back from taking out a vamp nest in Mississippi.

"So how's your fuck buddy doing?" James asked as we walked through produce. I stopped to look at some apples.

"What now?" I asked and tossed some apples into a bag and put them into the cart.

"I know you and that hunk of man you've got has been sleeping around." James said as he looked at some peppers. I gave him a look and he smirked back at me. "I could tell when you had to replace your kitchen table right before you left." James was still smirking at me. I felt my cheeks burn and James started to laugh.

"It's not our fault. The thing said there was a 10 year warranty. Apparently the warranty didn't cover table sex." I mumbled the last part and James laughed even harder. I grabbed two boxes of Lucky Charms and dumped them into the cart. James finally started to calm down. "What's up with you and Oliver lately then?"

"I uh- actually uhm- want to propose to him soon." I let out a small squeal. They've been dating for two and a half years after I set them up. "I think I'm going to do it next week." James smiled as I hugged him.

"I want to help with the reception."

"He hasn't said yes yet."

"But he will." James smiled at the truth in the statement. "I wish I could get married." I sighed and looked at a couple that was making out by the organic foods. I rolled my eyes.

"You will get married eventually. What if Sam proposes tomorrow?" James joked.

"Well first of all, not many hunters get married and if they do it's at a court house not the whole service and stuff. Secondly Sam and I, as you said, are just fuck buddies. Lastly it's odd that enough that that I'm being this domestic, not many hunter's have friends and if they are friends they are hunters that you will see once a year." I explained and grabbed a few jars of Nutella off of the shelf. "Should I get bananas or no?" I was trying to change the subject.

"Uh... yes, it's a good source of potassium." I thought I was in the clear. "If you let Sam hang around long enough and actually date him he might propose." James said as we went back to produce. I sighed.

"Kiwi sounds good too."

"Amber, your not getting out of this conversation that easy."

"James, as much as I want to get married I will never have my ideal life. I won't get married and I won't have kids because I don't want them to be dragged into this life. End of conversation." I said and went to check out. James and I stayed silent the entire way home. "I'm sorry I snapped like that James. I just want so little and can't have it. Good luck with Oliver though." I smiled at him.

"It's ok, I understand. Thanks." He jumped out of my tuck and grabbed a jar of Nutella. I drove down the road to my house. I walked in and Sam met me at the door and took all the bags from me. It was unusual that he was this nice.

"What did you do?" I asked, concerned that he set the kitchen on fire again.

"Nothing just-" a dog barked somewhere.

"Is that a dog?"

"Yes, but listen. He followed me home and is house trained, can we keep him please?"

"No absolutely not." I said and shook my head. "We can barely afford to feed ourselves and now you want to add a dog in the mix? That's not going to happen." I took the bags back and began to put stuff away.

"Amber please? I want a dog, I've only had one my entire life and that was after I ran away from Dean." Sam pleaded. I knew if I turned around he would look like a kicked puppy and my resolve would be destroyed.

"No and that is that." Next thing I know the dog runs in and sits on the floor next to me. I paused for a second. He looked exactly like the dog I had when I was eight; back before my life was flipped around. "We can hold onto him until the owner comes to get him." I sighed.

"Yes thank you, thank you. You are amazing!" He kissed me on the cheek and ran outside with the dog right behind him.

"Only until we find it's owner." I shouted out the window but Sam wasn't listening. I chuckled and began to put stuff away again.


	10. What about a Date?

I handed Sam some fliers I had just printed. He looked at me. They where very basic. 'Found Dog. House broken, sweet, looking for his owner.' A picture Sam had taken of the Dog was underneath with an extra phone I had. It was going to be destroyed after we found the owner.

"You want me to hang these up don't you?" I nodded and he sighed. "Fine, I'll be back soon." He headed out and I went into the living rom to try and find another case. The dog jumped up and sat next to me. I glared at it. I didn't want the dog, he was going to be a problem and what did Sam think we where going to do with him when we went off for cases?

"Off the couch," I said quietly but the dog laid down on me; "or do that, I wasn't trying to something. I sighed and slid my computer out from underneath his head. "You are a pain in the ass, you know that?" I rearranged myself so I was laying next to that dog. "Keep you paws to yourself and everything will be fine." I joked and feel asleep soon after. Sam took a picture of me with the dog and left the flash on, waking me up. "Delete it or you are dead." I didn't even open my eyes and I knew Sam was shaking his head. I stood up and ran in the kitchen, taking his phone from him.

"Give it back, I think it's cute." Sam whined. I gave his phone back without deleting the picture. "Thanks. So I was thinking of names for the dog that we could use. I thought Max would be cool." The dog came in with the mention of the name.

"Oh, how original." I responded.

"I know you are not happy about this so let me make it up to you. Me, you, date tonight." Sam smiled. I thought about it for a moment.

"You talked to James didn't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Sam joked and walked over to me. He backed us up against the counter. "It's our first date please?" He snaked his arms around my waist.

"We already had our first date remember? I beat you ass at pool, punched a guy out, we burned some bones then almost got killed." Sam smiled and shook his head.

"You deserve a better date with than that. We could just go to a small restaurant or the bar and get something to eat then we could go catch a movie." Sam whispered in in my ear, he began to kiss down my jawline and I felt my knees going weak. "Sounds nice doesn't it, we don't even have to watch the movie; we sit in the back and do something else." Sam caught my lips in his and cupped my ass. "I'm not the type of guy that just sleeps with a woman, I prefer to date them." He rubbed circles on my hips with his thumbs.

"You win, we can go on a date. Nothing major though." I pulled him in for another kiss and ground my hips against his. Sam moaned slightly. "Why don't we move to the bedroom?" Sam picked me up bridal style and carried me through the house. I nibbled on his ear as pushed open the bedroom door with his foot and shut it the same way. Sam tossed my on the bed and crawled up to me. "You are wearing too many clothes." I ripped his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. Sam pulled my shirt off and ripped my bra in retaliation but I really didn't care. I was more preoccupied by Sam's hands massaging my breasts and his tonge dancing in my mouth. I moaned as Sam ran his thumbs over my nipples. I ran my hands down his toned back and began to fight with his belt as Sam sucked on my neck. I tossed his belt aside and tried to pull his pants down.

"Not so fast." Sam unbuttoned my pants and slid them down. He slipped his fingers past my underwear and inside me. He scissored and curled his fingers, hitting my sweet spot. I bucked into his hand and Sam chuckled.

"Sam please,"

"What do you want me to do Amber?"

"I want you to fuck me, fuck me hard." I gasped as Sam yanked my underwear completely off. He pulled down his pants and boxers and came down to kiss me again. I reached my hands down and began to stroke his length. Sam moaned and pulled back. "Please." Sam positioned himself over my entrance.

"Condom." Sam sighed and glanced around, looking for his pants.

"Pill, go." I gasped as Sam quickly plunged into me. It felt so different without a condom but it felt so right. Sam started out slow but after three or four thrusts he quickly picked up pace, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. I met him thrust for thrust. I was so close to coming and Sam sould sense that.

"Just let go Amber, I've got you." Another thrust and I was gone, Sam coming in another two thrusts. Our comes mixed as Sam collapsed next to me, I grunted slightly at the loss of contact. I rolled on my side and wrapped my arms around him.

"We should do that again."

"What, without a condom?" I nodded and Sam fell silent, pulling a sheet over us. I went to sleep using Sam as a pillow.


End file.
